


Pretty Kitty

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, No Angst, Plotless Fluff, i wrote this in a fit of p a s s i o n, lmao i love it here, post reveal post relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Marinette is affectionate with her kitty
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> plotless marichat!

Marinette cooed. “Such a pretty kitty.”

Chat could only roll his eyes playfully as she squished his cheeks between her hands. “Are you done yet, m’lady?”

She giggled. “Nope!” she said, then proceeded to keep squishing his cheeks with her palms and fingers. He couldn’t really complain, though.

Marinette pushed both cheeks together so his face looked like a fish. “Your face is cute.”

“Well duh,” he said, voice a bit funny from the way his mouth was being pressed between his cheeks, “I’m a model, remember?”

“That you are, Adrien.”

He liked his name better when she said it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
